


The Age Of Understatement

by cryinglightning (marsinfurs)



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Bad Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsinfurs/pseuds/cryinglightning
Summary: After a night of partying, Alex and Miles talk about their relationship.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Age Of Understatement

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the movie Malcolm & Marie. There's nothing more appealing to me than writing arguments.  
> Enjoy x

The car ride to Miles’ apartment was quiet. Alex muttered the lyrics to an old Pink Floyd song at a barely audible volume. They came back from a party, but Miles was unsure of what they were celebrating. Eventually, he accepted the fact that rich people enjoyed throwing parties to celebrate mundane facts. He and Alex had their fair share of drinks, Alex drinking more than expected since he wasn’t driving.

Inside the apartment, Alex excused himself and told Miles he was having a bath. He had been acting odd for the majority of the night, but Miles dismissed any second thoughts around it, assuming Alex was just tired. Sentiments and thoughts usually went unspoken between them. Miles poured himself a glass of scotch while appreciating the silence. Calm, chilly nights were his favourite thing in the world, besides music, of course. He never dreamed of settling down with a wife and a pair of children, and nights like these were the closest thing he to that he could desire. Waking up next to Alex was his version of suburban life.

Miles headed to the bedroom, throwing pieces of clothing around the house. Alex laid on the bed, his wet hair tinting the coverlet with water. He wore a blue robe that belonged to Miles.

“I thought you would be asleep by now,” Miles said, taking his trousers off.

“I’m not tired,” Alex responded.

“You looked tired. You barely spoke tonight.”

Whilst Miles left the room to brush his teeth, he could wear Alex muttering something. He poked his head through the door with the toothbrush still on his mouth. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Just because I didn’t talk to you doesn’t mean I didn’t talk at all.”

Miles sighed. 

“I set next to you the whole night. You didn’t speak a word.” The taste of mint in his mouth started bothering him. “It doesn’t matter now, does it? I gave up on trying to understand those parts of you a long time ago.”

Alex turned his head and looked at him, visibly insulted. He lit up a cigarette, despite hating when Miles smoked indoors. “Is that what you told your friends tonight? That I’m too complex for you to understand as a whole so you just consider the enjoyable parts of me?”

“Jesus Christ, why are you acting so defensive all of a sudden?” 

A laugh came out of Alex’s lips. Miles wondered what made him laugh.

“I talked to one of your mates tonight, you know. While you were rambling about your last album or summat. You know what he told me when he saw me?”

After leaving the toothbrush in the bathroom sink, Miles answered. “No, Alex, I don’t know.”

“He fucking gasped, as if I was a ghost. After a while, when he realized I was real, he looked at me and told me he wasn’t expecting me to be were ‘cause you were seeing someone else.” Alex slurred through his words, a mix of impatience and alcohol. “You are fucking someone else and you don’t even think about telling me!”

Miles was enraged. Alex, of all people, was judging him on relationships. “It’s a little bit ironic that you are accusing me of being unfaithful while you are the one that cheated on all of your girlfriends with me.”

Alex rose and walked to the corner where Miles stood. “It never bothered you. If you were half of the decent man you would’ve told me it was wrong. But your morals are never strong enough when it’s time to make a decision. You stand there, priding yourself for being loyal, yet you didn’t think about it every time we fucked for the last ten years.”

“I’m single, Alex. I’m fucking single, unlike you.” Miles yelled. “I can fuck whoever I want because I’m not breaking any hearts. Even if I’m seeing someone, I don’t need to tell you. Did you tell any of your girlfriends about me?”

“Fuck off, Miles. You know it’s different.” Alex stated. “We are friends, you know. You could’ve told me.”

“What would’ve changed if told you? You don’t care about who I’m dating when you are in your sad, little cave hiding from the world. In two months from now, when you’ll forget I exist and return to Los Angeles, it won’t mind.” 

Alex’s eyes widened and his Miles’ could notice his hand was shaking anxiously. “You write a song or two about me and you think you know me. Guess what, Miles Kane, you don’t. I’m not the character you created in your head to sing about. I’m a real person and you never considered it.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about. Let’s go to bed and talk tomorrow.” Miles suggested.

“Don’t you fucking patronize me.” He sounded on the verge of tears. “You tell everyone I’m your best mate, Miles, you should start treating me accordingly.”

“You really think I wouldn’t tell you if I’m seeing some? I should be the one mad at you for even considering this.”

"You've done it before, haven't you? What's stopping you from doing it again?" Alex complained. "You pride yourself in being good at dealing with people when, in reality, you don't care about anyone's feelings."

His hand stroked Alex's cheek. Miles lamented. "This isn't how the night is supposed to end. I've done somethings I shouldn't have done, but we can't argue about the past every time something upsets us."

Miles walked towards the bed and laid his head on the headboard. Alex changed into one of the Miles’ band shirts and laid next to him reluctantly. He knew that was the closest he would get to an apology. 

“I love you, Alexander, even when you don’t believe in it."

His hands caressed Alex's thighs gently. Miles wouldn't consider himself a people pleaser by any means, but it felt natural when it came to Alex. Some thoughts would get lost in translation, so staying in silence was the right option.

“Would you love me more if you were the only one I loved?” Alex whispered.

“No.” Miles smiled, pulling his body closer. “I can’t find any other scenario in which I love you more than in I love you know.”

Resting his head in the headboard, Miles contemplated peace once again. In drunken nights, arguments were as common as hangovers on the next morning. Getting used to fighting isn’t the same as getting used to hangovers. Miles knew this would be over soon, Alex never stayed with him for too long. 

“Sometimes, I want to kill you,” Alex said in a low voice. “If you didn’t exist in my life things would be different. Maybe I would be married by now. My relationships would last more than a couple of years. You could’ve been in a stable relationship with someone else.”

“I fantasise killing you because death is the only way I’ll get rid of you. I’ve tried walking away, moving countries and dating models. None of this made me forget you. You’re like a ghost, Miles, always following me around.” He proceeded. “I wanna listen to a Beatles record without thinking about you. I love you, even when you hide secrets from me. 

“Even when I write condescending love songs about you and ignore your feelings?” Miles asked.

Alex mumbled something that sounded like a yes.

With legs entwined, Miles ruffled a hand through Alex’s hair. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy, it wouldn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Loving Alex wasn’t perfect, but nothing in life was. He could get used to it.


End file.
